Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a memory system and, in particular, to a programming operation for a memory system.
Discussion of Related Arts
A memory system has a wide variety of applications as a memory component in a digital device such as a computer, digital camera, audio player, smart-phone or the like. The memory system may include a memory device for storing data and a controller for controlling the memory device. When the digital device acts as a host, the controller may communicate a command and data between the host and the memory device.
In a program operation, the controller may send a command for the program, and an associated address and data to the memory device, which may be programed based on the command, address and data.
Upon completion of the program, the controller may determine whether the program operation was successful or failed. Upon determination that the program operation failed, the controller may re-send a command for the programming, and an associated address and data to the memory device, which may be re-programmed based on the newly received command, address and data.